Graceful outfit
Graceful clothing is a set of weight-reducing gear, that can be bought from Grace found at the Rogues' Den. A player can purchase each piece using Mark of grace, which are obtained by completing the Rooftop Agility Courses. Graceful clothing is retrievable upon death by picking it up where they died, however like all retrievable items they only remain on the ground for a short amount of time. While wearing the full Graceful outfit your run energy restores 30% faster. These items can only be bought with Mark of Grace tokens, only obtainable by participating in Rooftop Agility Courses. To get the entire set, it'll take 260 Marks, which will get you to around 62~65 agility. Some players may achieve the full set by mid to high 50's depending on the courses they choose to train on. The Canifis Rooftop Course is the best rooftop course to get Marks of Grace, as it is the quickest to get between each individual obstacle, for how many gaps there are. The new set bonus added does indeed stack with Stamina potions. At 70 Agility you can expect the full set to make you lose about 2%-3% run energy per Seer's Village Rooftop Course lap (perfect not distracted). With 1% run energy then taking a dose of a stamina potion you can get to about 60% run energy while doing Seer's Village Rooftop course at 70 Agility. This bonus outweighs the greater negative weight added by individual pieces (such as spottier cape and boots of lightness) - as long as a player's weight is 0kg or less, their run energy depletion will be at its minimum. In activities where players plan to carry over 25.5kg, items such as the boots of lightness, spottier cape and penance gloves will reduce weight more than their graceful counterparts, but the graceful set bonus will be lost. Keep in mind that graceful items have low priority on death, so you will most likely lose your entire graceful outfit if you are unable to return to recover it in time. As such, careful consideration should be taken when taking your graceful outfit into dangerous locations: the entire set, worth 260 marks of grace, is equal in cost to approximately 50 hours' worth of stamina potions, making these potions a viable alternative for high risk scenarios. The outfit can be stored in the magic wardrobe of your player owned house. Alternatives If you don't have Hunter level 66 for the Spottier cape, then the Graceful cape is also tied with the Graceful legs and Graceful gloves for the best cost/weight reduction at 10 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction. If you have Hunter level 66, then the Spottier cape (-4.5 kg when worn) should be used over the Graceful cape (-4 kg when worn) for weight reduction. The Graceful boots are also 10.00 marks of grace paid per kg of weight reduction, but the Graceful boots don't seem worth getting as the Boots of Lightness (which reduce weight by 4.5 kg, superior to the Graceful boots' 4 kg reduction of weight - unless you have plans to get the full set) can be obtained without any requirements - to obtain the Boots of Lightness, you only need to go into the Temple of Ikov with a light source (e.g. Catherby has a candle maker who will sell you a candle; light the candle with a tinderbox) and a slashing weapon (e.g. a knife or a bronze dagger will suffice). Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Items with negative weight Category:Clothing sets